1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to an apparatus for securing bed coverings onto a waterbed mattress and more particularly to a generally three sided corner section adapted to receive a corner of a waterbed mattress and engage the bed coverings on the mattress to resist removal of the bed coverings from the mattress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Unintentional dislodgment of the bed coverings is a problem associated with many commercially available waterbed mattresses. Due to the unique fluid motion within the waterbed, bed coverings relying on "cupping" action, such as fitted sheets, may become dislodged. Various forms of securement devices have been suggested, all of which have their drawbacks. For example, two U.S. patents, Luchonok U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,237, and Johenning U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,172, describe frictional securing devices for bed coverings. However, both devices must be mounted on the waterbed mattress itself, with the Johenning device being a molded corner cap requiring installation during construction of the mattress. The Luchonok device is a frictional patch secured onto the corner of a waterbed mattress. Both devices become permanent components of the waterbed mattress on which they are installed. Furthermore, both devices are wholly dependent upon some external structure such as a bed frame for urging bed coverings into frictional engagement with the exterior surface of the respective corner patch. Thus neither of these devices present optimal solutions to the problem posed.
Other securement devices have been suggested, such as McLeod, U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,561, which discloses a sheet and liner combination for use on a waterbed. McLeod, however, requires specially designed sheets and liners, which results in increased costs for the waterbed owner.
Another securement device is disclosed by Hutton, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,162. Hutton discloses a stud for use with a slotted fastener attached to a strap for securing bed clothing. The strapped fasteners however are not self supporting and require generally permanent securement to the waterbed support structure. Moreover, the slot and stud securement means as described in the Hutton patent is unable to accommodate any or all types of bed clothing.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved bed covering corner securement apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bed covering corner securement apparatus which is usable with virtually all commercially available or presently owned waterbed mattresses.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bed covering corner securement apparatus which is used with but is not an integral part of the waterbed mattress, so that it may be used with and added to even presently owned mattresses.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bed covering corner securement apparatus which secures bed coverings by a bed covering securement slot in a fitted three sided corner apparatus.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a bed covering securement apparatus which is safe to use, durable in construction, and economical to manufacture.
Other purposes will become clear through disclosure in the following specification, drawings, and claims.